


This Ghost

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, lyrics, songs from Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the three songs that John wrote that SHerlock promptly steals from John's room so he can play them. In it, John reflects on what he was like before meeting Sherlock, and what he's like after. John is never more aware of his dual nature, or of what he owes to Sherlock, than when he's writing songs about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ghost

Shadows and twilight and all the figures move  
Half in and out of lines of vision  
And I’m a fading afterburn  
Of someone who once had a pulse

But alone is not a trophy  
And lonely isn't strong  
Why can't anybody see  
A ghost, a ghost in London  
Who used to be me?

Then you see me, you make me real  
And we’re chasing after dreams and monsters  
You’re lighting up the stratosphere  
And give me a reason to breathe

Instead of afterburn, I’m burning  
My heart beating to break free  
This ghost’s alive and breathing  
this ghost is turning into me

Alone is not a trophy  
And lonely isn't strong  
I don’t need anyone else to see  
Now the world is made of you and me

Alone is not a trophy  
And lonely isn't strong  
This ghost’s alive and breathing  
This ghost is turning into me

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen to me try to sing this one, if you dare.](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93821717920/this-ghost-a-guitar-man-song-another-of-johns)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Metamorphisms of a Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517998) by [The_Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circus/pseuds/The_Circus)




End file.
